Shoujo Hime
by GrrHero
Summary: With only two weeks left in their first year of high school, Mai and Natsuki are thrown into the deep end of love, lust, and loss. AU, probably OOC, and definitely cracked.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mai Hime.

**Author's Note: **_This is my first fanfiction I've published on the web. I don't think it's all that good, but I need the practice and feedback to get better. I hope it's not to bad, please review. Any criticisms are welcome, even the one's that will hurt. Thank you all._

* * *

**Shoujo Hime**

"Check that out." Chie pointed across the quad from her perch on the back of the bench. The two girls sitting on the seat of the bench gazed out to the sunlit null. They watched as two girls casually sat on the grass, engaged in an animated conversation. One had a baby blue hoodie under her orange school vest, the other a long sleeve button-down under her school vest, a pale beige.

"I can't believe Kaichou-sama got the Ice Princess to eat lunch around other people," Aoi said, before taking a bite of the lunchbox resting on her lap.

Phone drawn and pointed at the couple, "I know." Chie took a few photos of the two enjoying the midday sunlight on a dry spring day. She turned to her red-headed friend. "So Mai," who turned to meet the other's chestnut eyes, "what's up with those two? You're Kuga's roommate, you have to know if they're really going out."

"I don't know," Mai began wearily. "Natsuki waits after school to walk Fujino-san to her dorm almost everyday. Even the days she skips class." Chie raised her eyebrows to this. The red-head continued, "At the beginning of the year, Fujino-san would come over sometimes, but then she just stopped. Natsuki started staying alotta weekends at her dorm." The red-head look down at her bento sitting on her legs. "I don't think she likes me," she finished dejectedly.

"Can't blame her," Chie grinned. "I don't think I'd like it if my girlfriend was shackin' up with a mega-hottie either," Chie said playfully, sliding her glasses up her nose.

Mai raised her head to look at Chie, who gave her a teasing wink. The red-head's amethyst eyes were wide. Her chopsticks paused midway to her mouth, a bite of rice suspended in the air.

Aoi rolled her sapphire blue eyes as the red-head began to blush. The blue-eyed girl looked back to the topic of discussion.

"Chie, picture. Take a picture now," Aoi said pointing out to the quad.

Chie tore her eyes away from Mai. She turned to the two girls sitting on the grass. The raven-haired girl hoisted her phone up.

In the quad, Shizuru watched as Natsuki bowed her arms in an intimidating way at her side. Natsuki scrunched up her face and puffed out her cheeks till her face turned red. Then she released the tension, throwing her arms up into the air, and making the sound of an explosion.

The other students stood shocked as honey heavy laughter erupted from their normally reserved Seitokaichou. They watched as she fell back on the grass laughing. Turning back to their own conversions as Shizuru rested her arm over her eyes as the laughter ebbed to chuckles.

"Mount Haruka," Shizuru giggled. She moved her arm to her side, and looked up into shimmering emerald irises. Shizuru took in Natsuki's blissful smile. "Natsuki is very funny."

Natsuki braced herself with an arm and gazed down at her companion. She studied Shizuru: her half cocked contented grin, her smooth skin glowing in the sun, and the joy spilling out of her scarlet eyes.

"You're beautiful," slipped past Natsuki's lips.

When Shizuru's eyes widened, Natsuki realized what she had said. She quickly whirled around, and hid her blushing face behind a curtain of midnight blue locks. The hand she rested on the ground tensed, gripping the grass.

Shizuru reached out her hand, and placed it over Natsuki's tense one. She sat up, and whispered to the other, "Natsuki is sweet."

Natsuki turned a bashful stare back at Shizuru. They sat captured in each other's gaze, till Shizuru squeezed the hand under hers.

"Lunch is almost over. Will Natsuki help me up?"

Without breaking the contact, Natsuki flipped her hand and stood. She drew Shizuru to her feet. The taller girl released Natsuki's hand to brush the earth from her skirt. Natsuki mirrored her action, then reached up to dust off Shizuru's pale vest.

"Thank you," Shizuru stated with polite smile.

"No problem," Natsuki told the tawny brunette. "But I should be the one thanking you." At Shizuru's questioning expression she continued, "I know you wanted me to have lunch out here with you to get me used to being around other people."

Shizuru gave her a knowing smile. She silently began to walk towards one of the buildings. Natsuki grabbed the brown bag from the ground that once held their sandwiches, and fell into stride beside her.

"I worry for Natsuki," Shizuru calmly stated. "That she will be lonely after I graduate," she continued as she passed other students. She nodded to a few of them.

"I'll be fine Shizuru," Natsuki noted matter-of-factly. She dropped the brown bag in a trash bin in hallway.

They stopped in front of the open door of a classroom. Shizuru turned to face Natsuki. She pouted, "Will Natsuki not miss me?"

"Of course I will!" Natsuki shouted, drawing the attention of everyone in the hall and classroom. Some of the girls seated in the classroom began to giggle and whisper. Pink painted Natsuki's cheeks.

"Natsuki is so very sweet to me," Shizuru said calmly, though her eyes swam with mirth.

The blunette humphed.

Shizuru chuckled lightly, then asked, "Will Natsuki wait for me after school? Though I may be later than usual. I have a meeting with the Headmistress about the graduation ceremony."

Still embarrassed, the shorter girl just gave a quick nod. Natsuki walked off to her classroom without another word. Shizuru smiled as she watched the younger girl leave before she entered her own classroom.

* * *

**After School Secret**

Yukino stood on the athletics field. She removed her glasses, and used her sleeve to wipe the sweat from her face. The short-haired brunette replaced her glasses, and looked at the students cleaning the field.

"You're hot."

Shocked, Yukino looked up to the blonde at her right. She watched as sweat fell from Haruka's short matted blonde bangs. The taller girl's arms were tense and crossed under her large chest. The blonde's amethyst eyes never left their critical survey of the students on the field.

"W...what?" The shorter girl stuttered.

Haruka shifted to look at Yukino. The smaller girl's olive irises shimmered in the waning afternoon sun. The brunette's sleeves were damp with sweat, her tie hung limp, and undone. The first two buttons of her shirt were open. Haruka's body softened, letting her arms fall to her side and shifting her hips.

"It's hot out here. Why don't you go back to the council room and start the reports." Haruka then turned her gaze back to the field, "Anyway those delinquents," she began to raise her voice, "are almost done." She shouted, "Hopefully that will teach them to do their homework, and show up to class," she finished with a yell, "AND ON TIME!"

The delinquents looked over to the girl. Then quickly went back to work fearing another day of the blonde's torture.

Yukino smiled at her friend, "N...no. I'll wait with you, Haruka-chan. Besides, it won't be that much longer."

Haruka grunted, "Fine."

* * *

Purposeful footfalls rang in the empty corridor. Shizuru passed by abandoned classrooms till she stood before the familiar door of the student council room. She placed her hand on the handle. The Kaichou gathered the courage she would need to say the things she needed to say to the girl she knew was waiting on the other side. Steeled, she slid the door open.

The sunset painted the room. The U-shaped pattern of student desks in the center of the room were washed in harsh reds and oranges. Long heavy shadows fell across the floor.

A figure sat askew and reclined behind the desk at the head of the room. Its feet, one over the other, propped upon the top of the desk. The figure's arms rested against its abdomen, its head cocked to the side in slumber.

Shizuru watched the steady rise and fall of Natsuki's chest with a smile. She silently moved to the other girl's side. Her delicate hand slid navy blue hair away from the sleeping face. Snow-kissed knuckles trailed down Natsuki's flushed soft cheek. Shizuru's elegant fingers tilted the slumbering girl's face towards her. Bending over, Shizuru leaned down.

"Na-tsu-ki," she whispered, sad, desperate.

Shizuru placed her lips over Natsuki's. After a moment, she began to move them, massage them. The brunette took the upper lip between her own.

"...kino don't worry about it. It's just a drink."

The door slid open. Haruka and Yukino stared nonplussed at the scene before them.

"What the heck!" the blonde exclaimed.

Shizuru whipped around. Her eyes hardened, boiling, murderous. She stood to her full height, took a breath, calming her expression. She extended her hand.

"Will you join me across the hall?"

TBC..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mai Hime

**Author's note**: _Thanks for the support from everyone that has posted a review, or favorited and/or followed this story, and all the others who have read it._

* * *

**Shoujo Hime**

Pink lips slowly drew towards her. The lips moved in the pattern of her name, Na-tsu-ki. They tenderly touched her's.

Natsuki woke with a start. Her feet fell from the desk, slamming to the floor. Stunned and blushing, she raised her hand to her mouth, feathered a touch against her lips. She whispered into her fingers.

"Shizuru."

Another moment, and Natsuki heard shouting from near by.

* * *

"You're disgusting," Haruka fumed standing in the center of the classroom. She pointed at the tall brunette standing before the teacher's desk at the head of the room. "To do that to your friend, and a girl too." Dropping her hand, her fist clenched at her sides, the blonde took a step toward Shizuru.

Shizuru looked over Haruka's shoulder at the small brunette behind her. The Kaichou grinned wickedly. She refocused on the blonde.

"Are you saying it is wrong for a girl to love another girl, Suzushiro-san?"

"What are you smiling about? Of course it is," Haruka huffed.

Yukino flinched at the words. Her hands clasped over her chest. She looked to Haruka, squeaking, "Haruka-chan."

Ignoring her friend, the blonde continued, "To be like that is a perversion." She took another step, closing the distance between Shizuru and herself. Haruka grabbed the taller girl by her shirt and vest, balling her fist into the fabic. She pushed Shizuru, the Kaichou's thighs connecting with the desk behind her.

"But that's nothing compared to taking advantage of someone. To molest someone in their sleep."

Shizuru turned her head from the verbal blow, shameful. She squeezed her eyes shut. The brunette clenched her jaw, grinding her teeth.

"Who do you think you are? Just because you're the precious Kaichou-sama doesn't mean you can violate someone, that, for whatever reason, trust you!" Haruka spat.

Tears broke through her closed lids. Shizuru choked back a sob.

The door flew open. All of the room's occupants turned to see Natsuki standing in a wide aggressive stance. Her jade fire gaze blazed seeing Haruka's grip on Shizuru.

Shizuru dropped her head, crestfallen.

Through gritted teeth Natsuki growled, "Get your fucking hands off her."

Haruka blinked at the command. "But she..."

"NOW!" Natsuki barked. She began towards the scene on the other side of the classroom. Stepping behind Yukino, she told the brunette, "Move."

The brunette turned, looking between the blunette and Haruka. Worry evident as Yukino took a step back, bumping into a desk.

Haruka dropped Shizuru's limp body, it fell to the floor on its knees. The blonde turned toward Natsuki. Her eyes mirrored the other's fury. She took a step, meeting the blunette in the center of the room. Their eyes level, fist clenched at their sides.

"Why are you defending her?" Haruka questioned, resentful, lawful.

"Shut up," Natsuki replied, low, cold.

"Kuga, she took advantage of you. She kissed you while you were asleep," Haruka snarled.

They heard a snort from Shizuru.

"Get out. This doesn't concern you," Natsuki snarled back. "Kikukawa," Yukino jumped at her name, "get her out of here, or you'll be dragging her out."

"Ha...Haruka-chan please," the small brunette pleaded meekly. "Let them handle this," she urged her friend to give up. "Please."

Haruka huffed. She pushed past the blunette, forcefully bumping her shoulder into the other. Her strides were long and heavy towards the door. Yukino scurried after the blonde.

When they had left, Natsuki walked up to the feeble silently crying Shizuru. She stood above her with narrowed emerald eyes trained on tawny brown hair. Natsuki saw Shizuru's shoulders buckle with a muted sob. The blunette's tense arms slackened, her eyes softening.

"Shizuru."

Shizuru's head shot up at the tenderness in Natsuki's voice. She blinked, her eyes swollen and bloodshot. Tears streamed down her cheeks, her skirt damp with them. Her mouth was agape.

"Stand up," Natsuki firmly commanded.

Shizuru's head fell again. She placed her palms against the floor, and pushed herself up. Swaying, she gripped the desk behind her for support. Shizuru ran a hand over her face to clear it of tears. She raised her gaze to meet the unflinching one of Natsuki's. The Kaichou searched the green orbs staring into her for any understanding.

"Why?" Shizuru flinched at Natsuki's harsh tone.

"I...," she stuttered. Shizuru took a breath, closing her eyes, and calming nerves. She reopened them, resolute in her confession.

"I love you."

Stupefied, Natsuki staggered backwards. Her green eyes were wide and her hands drawn to her chest. The blunette's jaw hung open.

"Natsuki," Shizuru whispered, affectionate, grievous. The taller girl took a step forward. She raised her hand reaching towards the blunette's cheek.

Natsuki closed her eyes. She saw lips descending towards her. The lips mouthed her name slowly. They gingerly touched her's.

Emerald eyes exploded open. Natsuki slapped Shizuru's hand away. Her body began to shake.

"No," flew from the blunette's mouth.

Shizuru stood stunned, cradling her stinging hand. Her crimson orbs watered once again. She began to speak, but was cut off.

"What gives you the right," Natsuki spat. "No. Don't cry, you don't get to cry. You say you love me, but you would do something like that to me." Natsuki looked around aimlessly, searching, befuddled.

"Natsu..."

"NO!" Natsuki turned around. She took off in a run for the door. She never looked back as she skidded around the exit, making her escape.

Shizuru stared at her open doorway. Clamping her eyes shut. She fell to her knees. She unleashed her despair, an unearthly primordial scream.

* * *

**Collapse**

Yukino sat on her bed, she watched Haruka pace. She stared as the blonde, her muscles flexed, would walk to the desk next to the window, then back to the dresser opposite it. The brunette's eyes were wide and moist as she listened to Haruka curse.

"Disgusting. That damn Bubuzuke. And Kuga defending her. Unnatural, sick, vile," Haruka searched for a word. She looked at Yukino, realization shinning in her eyes. "Things!"

Yukino cringed.

"They're just disgusting things," Haruka stopped pacing. She walked over and knelt before her friend. The blonde locked Yukino's gaze. "They deserve each other. Those things. Those dykes."

The thunderous crack of palm to cheek silenced the blonde.

Tears flowing down her face, Yukino stood. Her olive stone glare bored into Haruka. She pumped her fist, constricting them, until veins crisscross webbed her forearms.

Haruka stumbled back, falling on her rear, against the side of her bed. She looked up at the fuming brunette. The blonde raised her hand to her stinging check, worried, and astonished.

"Yuki..."

"What if I was one of those disgusting vile things?" Yukino spat the question, dangerous, desperate. "What if I was that way? What if I liked girls? What would you do if I was a," she paused, struggling, "dyke?"

Using her bed to push herself upright, Haruka started, "But you're rot, right? You're not wand of them." Her malapropism flared in her distress.

"I am," Yukino rooted the blonde. "I'm gay."

Silence blanketed the dorm. Haruka shuffled her feet. She looked anywhere but at her roommate.

Yukino stood, watching the blonde, "Aren't you going to say something?"

Haruka peered at Yukino's determined olive irises, quickly looking away.

"I...You...You're...," her words failed.

"If you can't handle this," Yukino choked, "maybe you should leave."

The blonde's head whipped up to look at Yukino. Her eyes pleaded with the other's. Haruka opened her mouth, but no sounds came from it.

Yukino's posture slackened. Her eyes watered. The brunette's voice broke, "Either you leave or I will."

After an eternal second, Haruka's head fell. She managed a pained, "I'll go."

She turned and moved around the end of her bed. When she reached the door, her hand on the knob, she looked back to the brunette. With tears breaking through Yukino's dam, Haruka opened the door, walked out, and shut the door behind her.

* * *

The Ducati wailed into the moonless night. The sleek machine leaned, hugging the curve. Its headlight illuminated the abandoned coastal cliff highway. It gears shifted, its brake pulled, it swung around a corner, tires hitting gravel. The motorcycle bounced on the stony path. Then it stopped with a jerk forward, its engine halted. Kickstand kicked out, and the bike rested. The shocks readjusted as its rider dismounted.

Natsuki walked towards the steps. Stone monuments lined the path, littering the grassy teirs. She climbed the steps one at a time.

When she reached the top, Natsuki searched for the right row of markers. She headed down it, once she found it. Seven headstones in, she stopped.

Natsuki kneeled before the small obelisk. She punched the ground between them. Sky-screaming emerald eyes focused on the etching. It read Kuga Saeko.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Mai Hime nor the song used for the title.

* * *

**Shoujo Hime**

Mai sat legs crossed on her bed. Her Japanese History book laid open before her. A black cat plushie faced her on the other side of the book. She flicked a mechanical pencil back and forth in her hand. The red-head occasionally jotted down a note in the notebook to her right.

She heard a rapping at the door.

Mai uncoiled herself, calling out, "One second."

She swung her legs off the bed, placing the pencil in the crook of her ear, and stood. Making her way to the door, Mai ran her hands down her untucked school shirt, straightening it. When the carrot-top reached the door, she quickly brushed out her skirt, and opened the door.

Chie stood in the doorway. Her glasses perched high on her nose, wearing a cheeky grin. Her chocolate eyes scanned Mai's form. The black-haired girl blushed seeing the open top three buttons of her friend's slightly wrinkled shirt, revealing the swell of the red-head's voluptuous breast and the dark curve of her cleavage.

Simultaneously, Mai took in the sight of her friend. Chie wore a form fitting black t-shirt, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune posed back to back set against a yin yang of gold and teal. The shirt ended above the taller girl's hips. Hanging low across Chie's pelvis, she had on dark denim cut off shorts, the hem was frayed, white strings of fabric hanging limp against her thighs. Mai's purple eyes followed lean smooth legs down to bare feet. The toes wiggled, drawing the red-head's gaze back up to the other's face.

"Hey," Chie grinned, a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"Hey," Mai replied timidly, swallowing.

"You gonna invite me in?"

"Oh... oh yeah." Mai stepped back, "You wanna come in?"

Mai closed the door as the taller girl walked into the room. The red-head's amethyst eyes rocked, following Chie's extravagant movements. She watched the raven-haired girl take the step down from the kitchenette and dining area to the bedroom living space. Mai swallowed again as Chie approached the bed and bent over at the waist, picking up the stuffed animal.

Shifting her hips, Chie fluidly turned around and sat on the bed. She placed the toy cat in her lap, petting it. Chie peered over her glasses at Mai smiling.

The busty girl steadied herself. Mai then, as casually as she could, walked to the head of the bed. She sat down facing the other girl, one white socked foot tucked under herself, the other rested on the floor.

"So," Mai pursed her lips looking around, "where's Aoi?"

Chie laid back on the bed, her shirt riding up. She placed the small plushie on her exposed flat belly.

"She's onna date," the black-haired girl replied, uniformed, practiced.

Chie bent her head back resting the crown on the bed. She looked at the upside down made bed opposite her. Turning her head towards the carrot-top, she asked,

"You seen Kuga?"

"Not since yesterday," Mai said. She looked over to the empty bed. "She didn't come home last night." She bit her lip looking back over to the girl laying on her bed.

"I heard Kaichou-sama locked herself up in the student council room today, and would barely talk to anyone," Chie stated, rolling on to her side. The cat fell to the bed. The tall girl propped her head up with her right arm. Then she righted the toy, facing it towards Mai. "I also heard Suzushiro-san didn't give out a single detention today, or even yell at anyone." Chie continued looking at the red-head, "She just moped around all day. People are saying she broke Kaichou-sama and Kuga up," she finished studying Mai for a reaction.

Mai dropped her head. Her eyes closed, and her lips drawn into a line. She blow out a breath.

"Poor Natsuki."

"Don't worry Cutie-chan." Mai looked up to see her black cat plushie wiggling near her face. The toy continued in a high-pitch girly voice, "I'm sure Meanie-chan is fine, so please don't cry. You're so much prettier when you smile." The stuffed animal wiggled once more, then bounced closer to give the red-head a loud smacking kiss on her cheek.

Mai giggled as Chie drew the cat back. The raven-haired girl hopped it around a few times near her stomach. The two girls looked at each other smiling.

"So pretty," Chie whispered grinning.

Mai averted her eyes bashfully. Her cheeks hued rose pink. She looked to the kitchen.

"You hungry? I'm hungry. You want somthing to eat?" Mai rambled. She stood, quickly making her way across the dorm room. "I'll make some dinner."

Chie sat up on the bed. She watched the sway of Mai's body as the shorter girl worked preparing a meal. The tall gossip queen licked her lips as Mai stretched to retrieve a bag of rice from a high cabinet. Chie stood, tossing the toy cat on the bed unceremoniously.

Mai poured some rice into a cooker. Then she heard soft footsteps and a throaty purr from behind her. She spun around, bag of rice still in her hand, to see Chie sauntering towards her. The black-haired girl's chocolate stare, smoldering and decisive, pinned Mai.

Chie reached Mai, a breath between them. Without taking her eyes off of Mai's startled purple gems, Chie gingerly eased the bag from the curvaceous girl's grip. She placed it on the counter. The taller girl then moved her hands to lightly rest on the red-head's waist.

Chie spoke, confident, low, "Tate-kun's an idiot. Passing up the chance to be with the hottest girl in school for some stupid middle-schooler." Her grip on the other's hips tightened. She watched as Mai's wide eyes returned to their normal size, the red-head's lips turning up at the edges coyly. Chie felt soft strong hands wrap around her bare biceps. The raven-haired girl leaned in, head tilted, eyes half-lidded. She licked her lips feeling the press of breast against breast.

Creeping ever closer, she felt something press against the center of her lips. Chie opened her eyes, brows raised in confusion. She looked into playful purple orbs.

"Mai?" Chie mumbled against the carrot-top's finger.

Mai chuckled, "Go sit down. Dinner will be ready in a couple minutes." Her face flushed, she withdrew her hands from the taller girl.

Chie scoffed, grinning. She released Mai, taking a step back, the taller girl shook her head. She walked over to the dining table, pulling out a chair and sitting down. Silently grinning, Chie watched the busty girl cook.

Soon, Mai dished out servings onto plates, and gathered chopsticks from a drawer. She placed the meal on the table, before taking the seat opposite Chie. With an itadakimasu, the two dug in.

The dinner was pleasant. Chie occasionally complemented the chef on her skills. Both girls smiled the entire time.

Midway through, Mai felt something brush her foot. She looked at her black-haired companion. Whose smile had transformed to a cocky grin, her glasses resting low on her nose.

Chie moved her foot back to rest beside Mai's. She began to slowly rub it against the soft sock concealing the red-head's foot, all the while continuing to leisurely eat. When Mai did not pull her foot away, Chie began to work her way up the shorter girl's leg. As the raven-haired girl's foot met the bottom of Mai's calf muscle the door swung open. Chie swiftly retracted her appendage.

Natsuki looked at the scene before her through wind-swept bangs. Seeing her roommate having dinner with Harada Chie, both looked flushed and guilty, the blunette shook her head. She closed the door and walked toward her dresser.

Mai watched Natsuki trudge across the dorm room, her navy hair ruffled, hanging in her face, her shoulders slumped. The red-head stood pushing her chair back. She cautiously made her way towards her roommate. The shorter girl stood behind Natsuki as the blunette slung her grass stained orange vest on to her bed, then kicked off her shoes carelessly. Mai reached out her hand, placing it on Natsuki's dirty baby blue hoodie.

"Natsuki," Mai whispered with concern.

Shrugging the hand off, Natsuki said, "Don't."

Chocolate eyes watched the exchange. Seeing Mai take a step back, the red-head drawing her hand to her chest, Chie quickly made her way over. She stood behind Mai. The black-haired girl placed her hands on the red-head's broad shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze. She looked down as Mai looked up, the shorter girl's eyes full of concern and trying to smile. Chie raised her gaze to Natsuki.

The blunette russled through her dresser, clad in an elegant black bra and her grayish-brown school skirt. Her hoodie deposited on the floor beside her feet. Natsuki pulled a set of blue pajamas out of the dresser.

"Kuga, Mai's worried abo..."

"Fuck off Harada."

Chie instantly moved the red-head behind herself. "Look Kuga," Natsuki turned, squaring up to the taller girl. "There's no reason to be like that. Mai's just worried about you," the spectacles wearing girl stated firmly.

Natsuki pumped the empty hand at her side. She glared at the chestnut eyes staring at her. The blunette grinned menacingly.

"Take off your glasses. I don't want to break them."

Startled, Chie hastily reclaimed her determination. "That's how you'd react to someone concerned for you?" She spat, "Selfish brat."

"Nosy bitch," Natsuki shot back.

"Enough!" Mai shouted. "Both of you, stop it." She stepped between her two friends.

Natsuki huffed and turned around. She deftly unzipped her skirt, letting it fall as she made her way to the bathroom. Her spandex bike shorts hugging her lithe curves as she opened the door, walked through, and slammed it shut.

Mai looked up to Chie with a weak smile, the taller girl's nostrils still flared. The shorter girl wrapped her hand around the raven-haired girl's fist. She tugged it lightly. Mai felt Chie's tension diminish as the tall girl tilted her head to meet the red-head's gaze.

Chie looked down into glistening amethyst orbs. She released her fist, curling her fingers around Mai's. Using her free hand to push her glasses up the bridge of her nose, the black-haired girl smiled warmly at the anxious shorter girl.

Squeezing Chie's hand, Mai suggested, "Maybe you should go?"

Defeated by the care in Mai's voice, Chie simply said, "Okay."

The two walked to the dorm room's door, still awkwardly holding hands, Mai's fingers trapped in Chie's grasp.

At the door, Chie turned, her open hand came up to cup Mai's cheek.

"If you need anything," the raven-haired girl dared a glance at the bathroom door. Turning back to the shorter girl, she finished, "Anything. I'm right down the hall."

Mai raised her own free hand placing it over Chie's. She leaned into the comfort. Twisting her head, she kissed the taller girl's wrist. Mai replied, "Thank you."

With a nod, Chie released Mai, turned and left.

Mai spun and fell back against the door with a sigh. She closed her eyes. A lopsided smile painted on her face. When she opened them, Mai surveyed the room: the half eaten dinner, her unfinished homework, and her roommate's clothes flung about. With another sigh, she pushed herself off the door, and got to work.

* * *

**More Human Than Human**

Natsuki stepped out of the bathroom accompanied by a billow of steam. A towel lazily draped over her hair. Her undergarments, bike shorts, and socks rested in her folded arms. She dropped them in the hamper next to her dresser, seeing her earlier discarded clothes there. She turned and began to dry her hair. Making her way to her bed, her bare wet feet smacked against the hardwood floor. The blunette stopped, standing next to her bed. She pulled the towel down around her shoulders.

The blunette studied her roommate. She watched as Mai's feet swung back and forth in the air at the head of her bed. The red-head was laying on her stomach wearing fluffy pink pajamas. Natsuki looked at her friend's strained face as she read, a mechanical pencil between her teeth.

Natsuki took the towel from her shoulders and tossed it at the hamper. Half of it made it in, while the other half hung limply over the edge. She turned toward the windows and sat. Sighing, she hung her head.

"Sorry."

Mai let the pencil drop to the bed. She folded her arms under her chin, and turned her head to the left. The carrot-top looked at her roommate: the blunette's shoulders hung low, her back hunched, and her damp hair curtained her head.

"It's fine," Mai began. "There's dinner in the fridge."

"Thanks, but I'm not really hungry."

"Natsuki, you should eat."

"In the morning," Natsuki offered laying down on her bed, on top of the covers. She ignored the need to brush her hair. The blunette rolled on to her side, looking out the windows at the starry night. Pulling her pillow down to her chest, Natsuki curled her legs up around it, fetal.

Mai rolled on to her side, her head propped up upon her palm. Eyeing her roommate, she said softly, "What happened, Natsuki?"

Natsuki snorted. "Suzushiro didn't tell the whole school?" she questioned dryly.

Mai shook her head, then realized Natsuki could not see her. The red-head sat up on her knees. She was about to reply, but the blunette raised her head from her pillow.

"She kissed me."

Mai, dumbfounded, asked, "Suzushiro-san?"

Natsuki flopped up, sitting and facing Mai.

"Ew! Gross." She stuck her tongue out, gagging. "Jeez Mai, that's disgusting." Drawing her tongue back, Natsuki corrected the red-head, "No, Shizuru. Shizuru kissed me."

Mai raised an eyebrow questionably. "So," the red-head let the word hang in the air.

Bewildered and blushing, Natsuki asked, "What do you mean, so?"

"Well, don't you two," the red-head slowed seeing her roommate's reaction, "do...that...?" As Mai talked, Natsuki's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped.

"NO!" the blunette yelled throwing her arms up. "No we don't do that. Fuck. Why would you say that?" Natsuki shifted, sitting on the edge of her bed. Looking at Mai, her expression was impatient, waiting.

"Well, you hold hands. You walk her home all the time. You only smile when she's around."

"Do not."

Mai rolled her eyes. She shifted her legs, sitting on the edge of her bed. The red-head looked at the blunette pointedly.

"Okay. You only smile when you get a twenty kill streak on your video game, or when Fujino-san is around."

"But that doesn't mean we're," Nasuki paused blushing. "That she's... my," unable to finish her sentence, her eyes stared down at her hands gripping her blue pajama bottoms.

Silence settled in the room, unyielding, cumbersome.

The two girls sat staring; Mai at her roommate, and Natsuki at her whitening knuckles.

Natsuki choked, breaking the stillness, "She said she loves me."

Wide eyed, Mai began, "And how." The red-head swallowed, starting over, "How do you feel about her?"

Natsuki released her hands, flinging them into the air. She fell back on her bed.

"Shit, Mai. I don't know." She lowered her eyelids and took a deep breath. Slowly releasing it, Natsuki sat up. The blunette opened her jade fire eyes. "It's like there's this door, and I'd been alone for so long that I didn't think it could be opened. Then," she gave a small smile. "Then she came along and wedged her way through the door. And once she was inside, she closed and locked it behind her." Natsuki looked into the moist amethyst gems across from her. "And that's how it was for years. Just me and her," she finished blushing and averting her gaze from Mai.

The red-head took a moment to wipe the water from her eyes. She looked up to the ceiling, sighing. Mai returned her gaze to Natsuki.

"You love her."

Not meeting the other's eyes, Natsuki tried, "I.. I think I do." She slowly faced Mai. "But she's my friend. How do I know if it's the same way she feels? Till you came along, Shizuru was my only friend for so long. How do I know it's not just friendship?" the blunette pleaded.

Mai looked over to her textbook. Stretching out her arm, she flipped it shut. Raising her hands to her face, she moved them up and down. She sighed deliberately, lowering her hands. The red-head ripped the Band-Aid off.

"Is it the same way you feel about me?"

Natsuki looked at her friend, Mai's lips drawn into a line and her eyes void. The blunette started, "I... maybe?" She dropped her head, her navy mane spilling over her shoulders. "No."

Rallying her compassion, Mai said, "Then you should talk to her. Tell her how you feel. I don't know, ask her out on a date," finishing Mai flung her arms up, falling back on her bed.

Natsuki's head snapped up. "Date? Shizuru?" She bit her lip, "Date Shizuru? A date with Shizuru?" The blunette narrowed her eyes, "Go on a date with Shizuru." She raised an eyebrow, and grinned, "Yeah, I can do that. I can go on a date with Shizuru," she ended with a idiotic smile. "Thank you, Mai."

"Don't mention it, Natsuki," the red-head offered dryly.

Mai sat up gathering her school supplies. She placed them in a neat stack next to her bed. Laying back on her pillow, she said, "I'm tired. I'm going to bed." The carrot-top rolled over grabbing the black cat plushie from her nightstand. She pulled it to her chest, asking, "Can you get the lights?"

"No problem," Natsuki answered lightly. She stood and walked over to the light switch, flicking them off. The blunette moved over to stand before her friend. Natsuki bent over, using a finger to push some of Mai's short sunset-orange hair behind her ear. "Goodnight, Mai." She smiled at the grumbled response she received. Natsuki made her way to her own bed, settling in for sleep.

After hearing the telltale snores of her roommate, Mai whispered into the night, "Fuck you, Natsuki."

* * *

Shizuru leaned against the column between the windows in the student council room. She held a white saucer in her hands, a cold cup of tea resting on it, untouched. The tawny brunette listened to the rhythmic scratch of Yukino's pen on paper. Staring out the windows at the gray-sky afternoon, Shizuru watched the drizzle.

She saw a boy and girl run across the rain slick quad, holding hands. The boy pulled the girl under the covered walkway of the Sciences and Mathematics wing. The girl slouched against a pillar, the boy standing before her. They were smiling at each other. The boy reached behind the girl's head pulling her hair tie, releasing her short ponytail. The girl shook out her hair, flinging water on the boy. They laughed as the girl rested her hands on the boy's chest. Their laughter soon subsided to smiles as they stared into each other's eyes. Slowly they tilted their heads toward each other, closing the space between them. They kissed.

Shizuru looked away focusing on on her full teacup. The brunette studied the liquid. The surface was still and the tea cold. Her face pinched.

Levering herself off of the wall, Shizuru turned making her way to the sink at the back of the room. At the sink, she poured the substance down the drain. Before rinsing her china, she heard the steady movement of pen to paper halt.

Hearing water run in the sink, Yukino gathered the paperwork together. She picked up the papers and gently tapped them into order against the desk. Placing the stack to the side, she closed the large binder that held the records of the student council. The short-haired brunette pushed her glasses back into place, then stood, her chair squeaking against the linoleum floor.

Picking up her bag from the desk next to her, she peered at her Seitokaichou. Shouldering and adjusting the bag, Yukino watched the light brown-haired girl turn off the faucet, dry her teacup with a towel, then place the china in a cabinet.

Waiting until Shizuru turned around, Yukino said, "I'm all done. These just need your signature." The shorter girl picked up the stack of papers. "I'll just leave them on your desk."

As Yukino began to head to the front of the room, Shizuru looked at her large desk. She saw a phantom reclined in her chair behind the desk.

"Kikukawa-san," the tall brunette rooted the petite girl. Shizuru continued, "Can you leave them on one of the other desk?"

Yukino turned and looked at the Kaichou's sorrowful scarlet eyes, mirroring her own olive ones.

"Of course, Kaichou-sama."

"Thank you."

Yukino placed the paperwork on the desk nearest to the door. She turned, walking towards the the door.

"Suzushiro-san, she," Shizuru paused seeing Yukino freeze. The taller girl made her way around the outside of the U-shaped pattern of student desks. Stopping a few meters away from the small brunette. Shizuru began again, "I am sorry to intrude, but her attitude of late is not one I had expected." With a slight smile, she continued, "Truth be told, I thought she would tell the whole school in an attempt to usurp me."

Lowering her head, Yukino replied without turning to look at the other girl.

"I... I told her. Not everything, but that I like girls."

The two stood still for a minute before Yukino chuckled, harsh, morbid.

"I slapped her," the short girl said turning to face Shizuru. "She woundn't stop saying the most horrible things, and," Yukino broke, weeping into her hands.

Shizuru closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around the other's shaking shoulders. She pulled the shorter girl to her chest. The taller girl rested her head against Yukino's short messy locks.

"Shhh, shhh," the Kaichou cooed. Shizuru held Yukino's petite frame till the short-haired brunette was silent and still. Softly she jested, "I do hope you did not hurt your hand."

Giggling, Yukino stepped back out of Shizuru's embrace wiping away her tears. Her smiled faded, letting her hands fall to her sides. She looked up to the polite face of the Kaichou.

"You know, I wasn't always a good student." Shizuru tilted her head questionably at Yukino's statement. "When Haruka-chan told me she was going to Fuuka, I worked so hard. I brought my grades up. Eventually, I became the top student at my elementary school. I knew my family could never afford to send me here, so I worked as hard as I could to follow her. I got the scholarship, but two years later she was off to high school." Yukino threw her hand out to the side. "Then I had to get the scholarship all over again. But of course, I had kept my grades up. Top student every year," she said flippantly. "And I got it, and I followed her here." Snorting, she finished, "Always following her around. Since," the petite girl paused in thought. "Forever."

Shizuru watched the younger girl's chest raise and fall, tired, ragged.

"The things we do for those we love."

Yukino looked at Shizuru, her genuine smile, her understanding ruby eyes.

"I'm sorry Kaichou-sama. I shouldn't of ranted like that."

Shizuru raised her hand, palm out. "No need to apologize," she waved her hand. She brought her raised arm around to rest on her abdomen. Her other hand came up, pressing her forefinger to her chin. She said, "And I do believe we are past such formalities," pausing, "Yukino-san."

"Thank you," Yukino started, hesitantly, "Shi... Shizuru-san."

They shared a smile before Yukino continued, "But whatever happens I'm done with student council."

"Oh?"

"I only joined it because of Haruka-chan, and she'll be gone after next week. I just want to be a normal high school girl." Scoffing as she finished, "Well as normal as girls like us can be."

"We are normal," Shizuru began. "I just do not think that falling in love with one's best friend is conventional."

"Only friend," Yukino added dryly.

The tall brunette nodded. She looked down to the papers on the desk beside her. Shizuru bit her lip as her gaze moved to her desk.

"She'll forgive you," Yukino offered.

Shizuru stared at the large desk at the head of the room. "I am not sure I wish her to."

Yukino placed her hand on the taller girl's shoulder. She squeezed it, comforting, sympathetic.

A burst of light filled the room, accompanied by a loud crack of thunder, startling both girls. They looked out the windows to see the sky darkened. The drizzle had become a downpour.

"Well, I think that's my cue to head home," Yukino said. She retrieved a collapsible umbrella from her bag.

"Yes, well. I hope nothing but good fortune for you next year," Shizuru said before bowing.

Bowing herself, Yukino turned for the door as Shizuru made her way to her desk. Opening the door, the small brunette stopped. Wide green eyes stared at her stunned. Yukino looked down at Natsuki's hands tightly wrapped around a lavender umbrella. Smiling, the brunette stepped to the side, gesturing for the taller girl to enter.

Shizuru had her back turned to the door searching for a pen in a drawer.

"Have a goodnight Shizuru-san," Yukino teased the moment. "And you too, Kuga-san."

Shizuru was frozen, ramrod, fearful. Her eyes closed when she heard Natsuki's husky narcotic voice.

"Yeah uh... you too."

Hearing the door shut, Shizuru broke her daze. She quickly grabbed a pen, and turned toward the paperwork. Without looking at the blunette, she briskly walked across the room.

As Shizuru passed her, Natsuki reached out and grabbed her forearm.

"Shizuru."

Turning her head, she glared at the shorter girl. Darkly Shizuru asked, "Is there something that I can help you with?" She yanked her arm free. "It is far past school hours, and I would like to finish my work." The Kaichou walked the rest of the way to the student desk the papers rested on.

Leaning over the desk, Shizuru angrily began to sign her name to the paperwork.

"Shizuru, stop and turn around. I'm not doing this to your back." Natsuki commanded, "Shizuru."

The brunette slammed the pen down on the stack of papers. She sighed, putting on her diplomatic mask. Shizuru turned around at her full height, and stared into blazing emeralds.

"Yes?"

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Act like I'm just another student."

Shizuru's mask cracked. She frowned, her eyes hardened.

"Good," Natsuki began. Her voice softened as she continued, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't of ran away. I overreacted." She snickered, "But you've known me long enough to know I do that." After a short pause, she fidgeted, "I should of stayed, and heard you out."

"I said everything you need to know." Shizuru stared down at the nervous girl. "Or did you want to know how you have never been just a friend to me?" Shizuru continued as Natsuki stilled, wide eyed. "How I loved you from the moment I saw you? How many weeks it took me to work up the courage to talk to you?" Raising her hand to her chest, Shizuru clutched her shirt. She yelled, "ME! Me the most desired girl in school. Even in middle school I had high-schoolers and college students attempting to court me." The brunette released her garment throwing her arm up. As it fell, she continued, wistfully, scornfully, "But no. I fell for the beautiful, angry, and terribly anti-social girl staring at the horizon, wishing to raze the whole of the Earth."

Shizuru was breathing heavy when Natsuki pressed her lips to the brunette's.

The kiss was passionate, amateur, the mashing of flesh.

Backing away blushing, Natsuki grinned. She used her hand to push the brunette's tawny hair over the taller girl's shoulder. Resting her hand there.

"I love you," Natsuki said, decisive, absolute.

Shizuru raised her fingers to her lips, brushing between the two's breast. Pink pooled in her cheeks. She whispered, "Natsuki loves me?"

The blunette gave her a toothy smile, "Yep."

"Natsuki loves me," Shizuru repeated louder.

"Natsuki loves you," the blunette confirmed with a small nod.

Another lightning strike, Shizuru threaded her fingers through Natsuki's navy tresses pulling the shorter girl into a kiss. Wide green eyes soon closed. The blunette's hands found the taller girl's waist. Their rhythm was instantaneous, Beethoven at a piano. They made music.

They pulled back gasping for air. Their foreheads rested against each other's. Each saw into the other, emeralds to rubies.

"Go on a date with me tomorrow," Natsuki said heavily, breathing in Shizuru's breath.

Releasing Natsuki's hair, Shizuru trailed a path down the blunette's body. Her hands moved over the shorter girl's chest following the curve of her breast. Her fingers traced twin lines down the blunette's orange vest clad, lithe, lean stomach resting on the hem of Natsuki's skirt.

"Natsuki is not wearing her hoodie."

"It's dirty." Natsuki asked exasperated, "Are you going to go on the date or not?"

Shizuru grasped the younger girl's hips, pulling them flush with her own.

"Yes," she claimed Natsuki's silken lips again.

* * *

Yukino sat in her small dark dorm room. She was hunched over the desk, illuminated by a single lamp. The brunette feverishly worked through a trigonometry worksheet. A spiral notebook laid next to her, folded open to formulas and examples.

Finishing her current equation, Yukino leaned back in the chair. She tapped her standard wooden pencil against her lips. Tilting her head to the side, she stared at the empty bed across the room. Sighing, the brunette turned back to her homework. One problem left and she would try to get some sleep.

Pausing her work to check her notes, Yukino heard the door handle turn.

The brunette whirled around in her chair. She watched the door slowly open, biting her cheek in anxiety. Soft light from the hall spilled into the room silhouetting a broad figure.

"Haruka," Yukino choked.

She stood and ran to her friend. The brunette's over-sized white t-shirt billowed behind her, rising to reveal tiny green sleep shorts. Yukino slung her arms around the blonde's neck, felling soppy wet hair press against her forearms. The shorter girl buried her face in Haruka's chest, the taller girl's uniform drenched and dripping on the carpet.

Haruka embraced Yukino's warmth, wrapping her powerful arms around the small girl's waist. She lifted the brunette off the floor, embedding her face in the crook of Yukino's neck. Hearing the shorter girl gasp, the blonde felt Yukino mirror her actions. The brunette's glasses dug into the flesh of her neck. Ignoring the pain, Haruka squeezed Yukino closer.

Hugging Yukino to herself, Haruka began to feel her muscles burn. She slowly lowered the petite girl, feeling the brunette's grip lessen around her neck. The blonde released Yukino on the floor. She turned to close and lock the door. When she turned back to Yukino, the brunette was flicking the light switch.

With the room bathed in light, Yukino looked her brawny friend over.

Haruka stood, slouched. Her hair matted, sticking to her blushing face. The blonde's amethyst eyes were wide, and looking anywhere but at Yukino. Haruka's unbuttoned green vest hung heavy with rain, water dripped from its hem. The muscular girl's short-sleeve white button-down was soaked, see-through, and plastered to her body. Her skirt, sopping wet and dripping, hugged her thick tense thighs. The sheer white leggings she normally wore high on her thighs were sagging, and bunched below her knees, transparent.

Licking her lips, Yukino ogled the blonde. Her olive eyes spied Haruka's full coverage blue bra peeking out between the vest, concealing her ample breast. Running her gaze south, the brunette studied the delta of abdomen muscles, taut, shivering.

"Oh God, babe, you're freezing."

Yukino's cheeks heated at her own words. Moving quickly before Haruka could notice what she said, the small girl grabbed the blonde's wrinkled hand. She pulled the larger girl toward the bathroom.

"We need to get you a bath and warm you up."

Haruka halted their movement, yanking Yukino around to face her.

"I'mm ssso ssorrry," the blonde said through clattering teeth.

Mournfully, Yukino began to tear up. "I'm sorry too," she started pleadingly. "I love you, and I never want to hurt you again." The brunette finished with tears falling.

The taller girl reached up with her free hand, cupping Yukino's pinkened cheek. She gently brushed away the tears with a puckered thumb. Haruka's own eyes began to water.

"Mmme eitherrr," Haruka sputtered. "I lloove yooou ttoo."

Smiling, Yukino raised her hand up to meet the one on her cheek. She stared at Haruka's lopsided smile. The short girl pulled the blonde's hand down, holding both of Haruka's in hers.

Yukino asked, "Now that that's settled, will you please take a bath?"

"Okaayy."

Following Yukino to the bathroom, Haruka asked, "Yoou're wwearringg mmy shiirtt?"

"I missed you," the brunette replied bashfully.

Chuckling, the muscular girl said, "Yoou mmightt wwantt tto cchange."

Yukino opened the bathroom door, switching on the light. She met herself in the mirror. The borrowed white t-shirt clung to her frame, wet from hugging Haruka.

"Oh my."

The brunette grimaced at her exposed nipples, erect and dark. Blushing, she covered them with her hands, crisscrossing her arms. She looked up at the chuckling reflection of the taller girl.

Haruka placed a stalwart hand on Yukino's shoulder. She stepped behind the shorter girl, her bust a breath from Yukino's head. The blonde leaned down to Yukino's ear, her breast brushing against the brunette's back, who stiffened at the contact.

Smiling, Haruka said, "I tthinnk theyy llook nnice."

Laughter filled the rooms as Yukino's face turned red. The petite girl spun around and pushed her way past the jubilant blonde. The brunette could still hear Haruka's laughter after the blonde closed the door. She stood in the center of the dorm room taking several deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

Finally calmed, Yukino listened, hearing only the running of water in the other room. The brunette made her way to her dresser, between the bathroom and the closet. She rapidly peeled the wet shirt over her head. Once topless, Yukino readjusted her glasses. Looking down at her treacherous body, she saw that the front of her cotton shorts were soaked as well. Blanching, Yukino pushed them down, stepping out of the damp green fabric. Using her hands to check her underwear, she released her held breath, feeling dry cloth.

Picking up her discarded garments, Yukino threw them in the hamper in the corner. She opened the second drawer of her dresser and pulled out a set of yellow pajamas with green trim. Yukino donned the puffy pajamas, then walked over to Haruka's dresser next to the bathroom door. The brunette pulled out a larger identical set of pajamas and some plain panties.

Yukino turned to her right and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Come in," came from the other side.

The brunette tentatively opened the door. Seeing that Haruka was already in the tub, Yukino walked in. Yukino was careful to keep her eyes off the blonde. She only saw: the tops of Haruka's robust breast bobbing in the water, the glow of her slightly tanned radiant skin, the slope of her sculpted shoulder, the powerful lines of her mighty neck, the stray golden hairs sticking out of the loosely bound bun at the back of her head, and the gentle curve of her sweet rosy cheek; only. The petite girl placed the sleepwear on the sink counter, picking up the abandoned soggy clothes from the opposite side. Turning around, she saw two towels hanging on hooks next to the door.

"Oh I forgot," Yukino turned her head toward the blonde. "I accidentally," she lied, "used your towel earlier." Haruka tilted her head to the side, looking at the brunette over her shoulder. "Just use mine tonight, and I'll wash them tomorrow."

"Okay," Haruka smiled. "Thanks babe," she exaggerated the last word, and winked.

Yukino paled in dismay. She ran from the bathroom again, slamming the door in her wake. The petite brunette could hear Haruka's howls of laughter through the door.

Heart racing, the brunette dropped Haruka's clothes in the hamper. Yukino paced the length of the dorm room. Before long, she saw her unfinished homework on the desk. She sat down in the chair, and decided to calm down with some complicated mathematics.

Finishing the worksheet, the brunette gathered her school materials. Yukino put them in her bag hanging from the back of the chair. Picking up the bag by the handle, she dropped it at the foot of her bed. She turned around at the sound of the bathroom door opening.

Haruka walked into the cool dorm room stretching her limbs.

"Gosh! I needed that," she said raising a knee to her chest. Lowering it, she looked at Yukino and continued, "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Yukino smiled slyly, repaying the earlier tease, "You smelled bad anyway." She pinched her nose with her thumb and forefinger for emphasis, grinning.

The blonde scoffed, laughing.

Haruka moved over to her nightstand, picking up the black plastic comb resting next to the alarm clock. She sat on her bed, her back to Yukino. The blonde began to run it through her hair.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Yukino asked, "Are you hungry?"

Pausing her grooming, Haruka replied, "A little, but if I eat this late I'll get fat."

The brunette snorted. Playfully, she mused, "That's something I'd pay to see."

Twisting her torso, Haruka asked, smiling, "Is that what you want? For me to get fat?"

Yukino giggled, "Oh that'd be so funny. A plump and waddling Haruka."

The blonde stood, dropping her comb on the bed. She retracted her arms into her pajama top. Turning around, she used her arms to extend her belly.

Yukino laughed as Haruka shuffled over to her, the blonde's feet set wide and pointing outward.

"This is what you like?" Haruka tried to sound fat with a strained gurgle inflection. "You like fat chicks?" The blonde threw herself on Yukino's bed, causing the brunette's petite frame to bounce. Haruka rolled on to her back. "Oh no, I can't get up."

Laughing, Yukino started to snort watching her roommate pretend to try to sit up. Feigning exhaustion, Haruka laid back breathing heavy. She raised her head looking at the brunette wipe tears from under her glasses, Yukino's face flushed and widely smiling.

"Ah, come give big mama a kiss," Haruka continued in the same grumbling voice.

Yukino gave a last dorky chuckle before the two sat grinning at each other.

Soon, their smiles faded in unison.

Haruka sat up as Yukino faced away from her, looking at the dorm's entryway. The blonde worked her arms out of her sleeves. Once she had hands, she maneuvered herself to sit beside the brunette.

The two best friends sat shoulder to shoulder not facing each other, in their twin pajamas.

Haruka spoke first. "How long have you known that you're," she stuggled, "ray?"

Turning her head to the other's downcast one, Yukino corrected her, "Gay. I think you meant gay."

"Yeah that."

"Say it," the brunette insisted.

Haruka lifted her head and twisted her neck to meet desperate olive orbs.

"Ga... Gay," the blonde stuttered. She collected herself, repeating her question. "How long have you known that you're gay?"

"Since I was a little kid." Yukino sighed, "Forever."

"Oh," Haruka thought this information over. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was scared."

"Of me?" Haruka asked regretfully.

"Yeah, a little," the blonde dropped her head at this revelation. Yukino continued, "And everyone else too. What they'd think, what they'd say. Even what they would do to me."

"I'd never let anyone harm you," Haruka said looking at her friend, unflinching, devoted.

Yukino smiled sadly at Haruka, her olive eyes watering. She looked up to the ceiling lowering her eyelids. As a tear broke through, rolling down her cheek, she felt Haruka's stalwart arm encircle her waist.

"You have no idea," Yukino choked back a sob, "what that means to me."

The bulky blonde carefully turned Yukino's face back to hers, with her fingers on the smaller girl's jaw. Haruka palmed her fluffy sleeve. Then delicately, she wiped away the brunette's tears.

Yukino opened her eyes, looking into Haruka's shimmering purple ones. The brunette saw concern, devotion, and love in them. Her head crept forward, drawn by the blonde's lips' gravitational pull.

"Do you," Haruka took a deep breath. She started over, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Breaking the spell, Yukino burst into laughter, throwing her head back.

Haruka watched her friend, stunned.

Looking back to the blonde, Yukino answered chuckling, "Haruka, I spend almost every minute of everyday with you. I think you would've noticed a girlfriend."

"Yeah." Haruka thought for a moment, as Yukino's giggles receded. "Is there someone you like? I mean," the blonde rhetorically corrected herself, "girl. Is there a girl you like?"

Evading the question, Yukino asked, "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Grabbing Yukino's hand, Haruka threaded their fingers together. The older girl squeezed it, "Of course. You're still you, just," she paused. "I'm honored you told me," she ended sincerely.

Yukino smiled at her.

"Does anyone else know?"

Shifting her gaze, Yukino shyly replied, "Shi... Kaichou-sama."

"BUBUZUKE!" Haruka released the brunette's hand. Flabbergasted, the blonde continued, "You told that harlot? Why would you do that?"

"Calm down, Haruka," Yukino put her hand on the brawny girl's thigh. "I didn't tell her. She just knew."

"How?" Haruka asked, puzzled.

"I don't know. The same way I knew that she's gay."

"You knew?" Sighing, the blonde stated, "I don't get it."

"Neither do I."

Haruka chewed her lips as Yukino recalled her hand. The taller girl narrowed her eyes. She stared past the brunette in thought.

Haruka broke the silence, "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Yukino bowed her head demurely, "No."

Haruka stood up. Accusingly, she asked, "Then how do you throw?" Seeing Yukino's eyes go wide, the muscular girl took a deep breath. Easing her tone, she asked, "How do you know you like girls then?"

"I don't know. I just do. The same way you know you like boys."

Haruka turned her back to her friend. She whispered, "I wish I knew."

Perplexed, Yukino tried, "Haru..."

"It's late. We should go to bed," Haruka stated matter-of-factly.

Yukino opened her mouth, but before she could speak.

"Please, Yukino," the blonde implored.

Defeated, the brunette agreed, "Okay."

Yukino pulled back her covers, sliding under them, as Haruka turned off the overhead light. She folded her glasses and placed them on her nightstand. The brunette heard her roommate move to the desk, clicking off the lamp. Staring through the sliver between the curtains at the cleared starry sky, Yukino offered, "Goodnight Haruka."

She felt her blankets pulled back. The bed shifted under added weight. The covers were pulled back up as Yukino felt a broad, warm, and soft body press into her back. A strong yellow-sleeved arm enveloped her. An athletic hand intertwined with her deft fingers. She felt a face press into her hair.

"Is this okay?" Haruka whispered into the disheveled brown tresses. The blonde felt Yukino nod. Pressing a kiss against the brunette's scalp, she breathed, "I love you."

Yukino brought Haruka's knuckles to her lips. Kissing them, she muttered, "I love you too."

TBC...

* * *

**Author's Note**_: Howdy y'all. About chapter 2, writing Haruka the way I did was disturbing. She is my favorite character in both series, Mai Hime and Mai Otome. I kind of made up for it here, but I feel like, as a fan of her's, I still have a long way to go. About this chapter, it took forever to write. I blame most of it on Natsuki, and her damn dynamicness. I must of wrote and rewrote her lines 4, 5, 6 times. I also tried to flex my descriptive muscle more than I did in the first two chapters. And before y'all get your pitchforks, torches, and nooses, Chie and Mai have chemistry in Mai Hime. Mai even says something about it near the end of the series. And as for Aoi, I'm playing up the secret paramour she has in Mai Hime. I promise that everything I'm doing will have a reason. The story in general is based on shoujo manga, without the fucking endless interal monologues. Also I've tried to work the story into the Japanese year round school schedule, but it just won't work if there is a semester between graduation and summer vacation. So the story's school schedule will be that of the U.S., late August/early September to late May/early June. By the way, I'm an addict and my drug of choice is reviews. And I needs me afix. I reckon that's everything. (GrrHero tips his hat to you)Till next chapter y'all._


End file.
